Since more and more reading content is consumed on electronic devices, there is a growing need for efficient navigation of digital content. Conventional scroll bar navigation techniques do not allow for efficient scanning of information or rapid access of particular portions of lengthy documents.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new navigation techniques for digital content.